Hamusutā Murasakino
Hamusutā Murasakino (ハムスタット・ムラサキノ) is one of the main characters for the series Jewel Mew Mew. She is a young third-year middle-schooler as well as Mew Amethyst. Appearance She has short brown hair and yellow eyes. She is also kind of dark skinned. She wears a black and purple blouse with a lighter colored purple bow on it and a black bow on the back of the blouse and black shorts. She wears a light shade of purple shoes with a darker shade of purple over-the-knee socks, a black bow with a purple heart and accents colored bow sit upon her head. Her school uniform is the standard white and dark blue sailor fuku shirt with red ribbon and dark blue skirt with her same bow upon her head and black slip on shoes with a grayish puff ball on the top with leggings that are multicolored. Mew Amethyst As Mew Amethyst her hair become violet and her eyes become pale purple/very soft violet. She gains a pair of grey Djungarian hamster ears and tail. Her outfit consists of a violet tube top romper shorts with two pale purple/very soft violet bows on each of her hamster ears. Her shoes are pale purple/very soft violet slip-ons. She also has violet garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker around her neck. The tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with pale purple/very soft violet lace. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark is on her left hand. Her Mew Mark is a hamster head with bows on the ears. Personality She's sweet and caring. She has a nature of love and peace though despite that she can also be described as a person who is good at sarcasm. Biography Growing up as a child the only family she ever knew was her mother and older brother as her father died during an accident before she was born, so she never got to know her father. Going to school she didn't have many friends due to her sarcasm, so she was usually alone, though the teachers tried to help her, it didn't really work out much since all the students in her class hated her. This happened all throughout kindergarten to primary school. Abilities Hamusutā's weapon is Amethyst Bow, a bow and arrow that looks like a bow (as in what you put into your hair or clothing) in the shades of purple. A gold bow with a pink heart in the middle is attached in the middle of the bow. Her attack is Ribbon Amethyst Echo Shot, where she shoots her bow and arrow at the opponent. Relationships * Ren Murasakino: She loves her mother dearly and her mother loves her dearly. She is always trying to wonder why she is sarcastic towards her classmates but what they'll understand isn't what she has. * Ai Murasakino: She also loves her older brother a lot and is always wanting to be with him when not in school. She is close with him and never wants him to leave her side, without him around she feels sad and alone cause of the other kids hating her. Etymology Hamusutā translates to Hamster in Japanese. Murasakino translates to Purple in Japanese. Amethyst is a violet variety of quartz often used in jewelry. International Name Jewel Mew Mew Power (English) - February Hamster/Mew February Weapon Jewel Mew Mew Power (English) - Bow Attack Jewel Mew Mew Power (English) - Unnamed Attack Trivia * The Djungarian Hamster comes from Europe and North America. * After meeting the other girls she become less sad and more happy with them around since they don't criticize her or hate her like her classmates do. Gallery Hamusutā_Murasakino_-School-.png|School Uniform PhodopusSungorus_1.jpg|The Djungarian Hamster Amethyst.jpg|Amethyst Category:Jewel Mew Mew Category:Purple Mews Category:Mews with Jewelpet Genes Category:Mews with Rodent Genes Category:Weapon Users: Bow and Arrow Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Princess Mew Category:Jewel Mew Mew Characters Category:Member of Jewel Mew Mew